Uma princesa aventureira
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Quando o Reino dos Humanos é atacado, a princesa resolve se disfarçar de homem para sobreviver e, ao conhecer Finn e Jake, passa a morar com eles e viver grandes aventuras com os mesmos. Entretanto, Finn começa a sentir certa atração por ela depois de um tempo e fica assustado. Afinal, não sabe que é uma garota. FinnxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Prólogo.**

Caos. Gritos de terror. Sangue pra tudo quanto é lado.

Nada descrevia melhor o cenário em que uma garota de uns 14 anos passava, horrorizada com o que via. Quem era ela? A princesa do reino que tinha acabado de ser destruído.

Ou era a princesa. Depois de vestir partes das armaduras dos soldados mortos, de preferência as partes que ainda estavam inteiras, não se considerava mais uma princesa, e sim uma sobrevivente.

A última sobrevivente do Reino dos humanos.

**Uma princesa aventureira**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era mais um dia normal na terra de Ooo. E quando eu digo normal, quero dizer cheio de batalhas, criaturas atacando diversos lugares e princesas sendo sequestradas.

Felizmente, existe uma dupla que resolve isso numa boa: os amigos Finn e Jake. E por falar neles, ambos estavam voltando do Reino Gelado após resgatarem princesas do Rei Gelado outra vez.

**Finn: **O Rei Gelado não tem jeito mesmo. Acho que nem sem memória ele vai parar de capturar princesas. Huh? Algum problema, Jake?

**Jake: **Eu não sei, eu... acho que estou ouvindo gritos de socorro ou algo do tipo. E parece que eles vêm de lá.

Jake apontou a direção e a dupla correu para lá. Ao chegarem ao local, notaram que alguém estava lutando contra um monstro... e estava perdendo. Isso estava bem óbvio, já que o monstro estava por cima de sua vítima.

**Desconhecido: **Sai... de cima... DE MIM!

O desconhecido pegou um galho de árvore que estava perto de si e cravou na pata do monstro, machucando-o feio. Foi a deixa para fugir antes que fosse atacado de novo.

**Jake: **Ei cara, por aqui!

O desconhecido ficou surpreso em ver a dupla, mas os seguiu assim mesmo, até estarem a salvo e longe do monstro.

**Finn: **Você está bem?

**Desconhecido: **Sim, estou bem. Valeu pela ajuda. Mas quem são vocês?

**Finn: **Eu sou Finn, e este é meu amigo Jake. E você?

**Desconhecido: **Meus amigos me chamam de Niki.

**Jake: **Prazer. Mas eu nunca te vi antes por aqui. E olha que eu lembraria se tivesse visto alguém vestido dessa maneira.

Tanto Finn quanto Jake olharam Niki de cima a baixo. Ele vestia uma estranha armadura, com partes diferentes umas das outras, e tinha mais ou menos a altura de Finn. Talvez um ou dois centímetros mais baixo.

**Niki: **É só um traje temporário. O reino de onde vim foi atacado, e eu vesti partes de armadura para me proteger, já que era um dos principais alvos.

**Finn: **Então por que não vem conosco até nossa casa? Eu posso te emprestar uma roupa!

**Niki: **Eu agradeço, Finn.

Os três foram para a casa na árvore, onde Finn e Jake moravam, e o primeiro estendeu uma muda de roupa para Niki.

**Finn: **Ganhei esta roupa num dos meus aniversários, mas nunca usei. É toda sua. Se quiser tomar banho, o banheiro é no andar de cima.

**Niki: **Valeu, Finn.

Niki recebeu as roupas e foi para o banheiro, antes de Jake e Finn sentarem-se no sofá.

**Jake: **Será que é uma boa ideia ter Niki em nossa casa, Finn? Não sabemos nada sobre ele.

**Finn: **Ele não parece ser um cara mau.

**Jake: **Conhece o ditado "as aparências enganam"?

**Finn: **Sim, mas também conheço o conselho "não tire conclusões precipitadas". Não vamos julgar Niki antes de conhecê-lo, está bem?

No banheiro, Niki tinha acabado de se despir e entrado no chuveiro, revelando ser uma garota da idade de Finn, com cabelos negros, lisos, com franja e compridos como os de Marceline, mas só até a cintura.

Depois de tomar banho, Niki prendeu os cabelos num coque e vestiu as roupas que Finn lhe emprestou: um moletom vermelho com capuz, uma calça preta de abrigo e um par de tênis.

Uma vez que estava pronta, saiu do banheiro e foi para a sala, chocando Finn e Jake. Niki não entendeu o porquê, até Finn se pronunciar.

**Finn: **Você é humano...

**Niki: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Sim, eu sou. Assim como você, ué! Por que está tão chocado?

**Jake: **Achamos que o Finn era o único humano existente.

**Niki: **Entendo. Mas também não os culpo. O Reino dos Humanos sofria ameaças e vivíamos escondidos. Não são muitos que conheciam nosso reino.

**Finn: **E ele foi destruído?

**Niki: **Sim. E eu fui um dos poucos humanos que sobreviveu. Com o reino destruído, comecei uma jornada sem rumo, até que encontrei vocês.

**Finn: **Se tornou um aventureiro? Então por que não fica morando com a gente? Somos aventureiros também.

**Niki: **Bem, já que insiste... eu fico.

**Jake: ***olhando atrás da cabeça de Niki* Por que prendeu os cabelos num coque?

**Niki: ***tocando o próprio coque* Gosto de manter os cabelos compridos como forma de lembrar da minha mãe. *puxando o capuz* Felizmente, esta roupa tem capuz, então ninguém vai estranhar o coque.

**Finn: **Verdade.

**Jake: **Eu vou preparar o jantar. Querem ovos fritos ou mexidos?

**Finn e Niki: **Fritos!

**Jake: **Tudo bem, então.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

A partir daquele dia, Niki passou a viver com Finn e Jake, além de ter aventuras com eles. A primeira dessas aventuras foi buscar algo importante para a Princesa Jujuba.

Mas antes precisavam falar com a própria, e Niki se sentia meio... nervosa. Não queria ser reconhecida, nem mesmo por uma princesa, e a chance da Princesa Jujuba reconhecê-la não era pequena.

Afinal, ambas eram princesas!

Mesmo assim, os três foram para o reino doce, sendo recebidos pela princesa em seu castelo.

**Princesa Jujuba: **Agradeço por virem me ajudar.

**Finn: **Não é nenhum problema, Princesa! Por que precisa da nossa ajuda?

**Princesa Jujuba: **Preciso que vão buscar alguns enfeites para mim com a Princesa Caroço. É para um baile de máscaras que iremos fazer aqui a alguns meses. Sei que estou pedindo isso muito cedo, mas quero que peguem as coisas com a Princesa Caroço antes que ela resolva mudar de endereço novamente.

**Jake: **Baile de máscaras? Legal!

**Finn: **A gente também está convidado?

**Princesa Jujuba: **Mas é claro que sim! *notando Niki* Quem é o seu amigo?

**Finn: **Ah, este é o nosso novo amigo, que está morando conosco. O nome dele é Niki.

**Princesa Jujuba: ***estendendo a mão* Muito prazer, Niki! Eu sou a Princesa Jujuba.

Mais calma, Niki apertou a mão da princesa, mas voltou a ficar preocupada quando esta arregalou os olhos.

**Princesa Jujuba: **Sua mão... é humana! Você é um humano?

**Niki: **S-sim.

**Princesa Jujuba: **Nossa! E eu achava que o único humano vivo era o Finn!

**Jake: **Nós também achávamos isso. Bom, nós podemos ir?

Finn e Niki concordaram com a cabeça, antes de deixarem o palácio e o reino doce.

**Niki: **Pra onde nós vamos?

**Jake: **Procurar a Princesa Caroço na floresta de Ooo.

**Niki: **Como assim? Ela não está na Terra do Caroço?

**Finn: **Ela fugiu de casa faz algum tempo.

**Niki: ***olhando num relógio de bolso* Mas... não é meio tarde pra entrarmos na floresta? Já são 18 horas!

**Jake: ***sorriso maroto* Por que está tão nervoso? Tem medo do escuro?

**Niki: **Quando estou dentro de uma floresta, sem dúvida que eu tenho. Meu pai passou por uma experiência horrível ao entrar numa floresta durante a noite.

**Finn: **Que tipo de experiência horrível?

**Niki: ***apontando o próprio braço* Foi envenenado por uma criatura ao ser mordido no braço. Se não fosse a minha mãe e seus antídotos, ele teria morrido. Se isso acontecer conosco, não teremos antídoto, e eu também não sei fazer.

**Jake: **Isso não vai acontecer conosco. Finn e eu já enfrentamos muitas criaturas e continuamos muito bem.

**Niki: **Se você diz... É aqui a floresta de Ooo?

**Finn: **Aqui mesmo. Agora é só acharmos a Princesa Caroço.

Niki engoliu em seco, mas seguiu os rapazes assim mesmo. Pra ficar mais fácil de achar a Princesa Caroço, Jake se esticou pra ver por cima.

**Jake: **Ela está a uns 500 metros de nós, em seu acampamento. Só temos que seguir em linha reta.

**Finn: **E tem algum monstro no caminho?

**Jake: **Alguns. Mas não são muito grandes. Damos conta.

**Niki: ***pegando um galho de árvore do chão* Vamos, então.

**Finn: **Vai se defender com isso?

**Niki: **Eu não vejo coisa melhor. Vai ter que ser isso mesmo.

Felizmente, como Jake havia dito, deram conta dos monstros que encontraram no caminho, apesar de Niki estar usando um galho de árvore como arma. Depois disso, chegaram ao acampamento da Princesa Caroço com apenas alguns arranhões, mas bem.

**Princesa Caroço: ***surpresa* Finn? Jake? O que vocês fazem aqui?

**Niki: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Que voz mais masculina! Meu pai já tinha dito que o povo da Terra do caroço falava de um jeito meio grave, mas nunca pensei que fosse tanto!_

**Finn: **Viemos buscar alguns enfeites pra festa da Princesa Jujuba. Ela disse que você estava com eles.

**Princesa Caroço: **Sim, eu estou com eles. Mas vocês vão levar no escuro? E quem é esse cara com vocês?

**Niki: **Eu sou Niki, do Reino dos Humanos.

**Princesa Caroço: **Reino dos Humanos? Eu conheço esse reino. Mas achei que, depois daquele ataque estranho, ninguém tivesse sobrevivivo. Aliás, quantos anos você tem?

**Niki: **13 anos. Por quê?

**Princesa Caroço: ***pegando no braço de Niki* É um pouco magro pra um humano de 13 anos, até mais do que o Finn, mas não vou discutir. É melhor vocês passarem a noite aqui. Daqui a pouco vai estar tão escuro que vocês não vão conseguir achar o caminho de volta.

**Jake: **Tem certeza?

**Princesa Caroço: **Eu não estaria convidando se não tivesse certeza. E tenho mais certeza ainda de que a Princesa Jujuba não vai ficar nada feliz se algo acontecer com vocês e com os enfeites.

Os três tiveram que concordar: a Princesa Jujuba realmente não ficaria feliz. Depois de decidirem ficar, os três se juntaram à Princesa Caroço em volta da fogueira e comeram marshmallows.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois do jantar de marshmallows, todos foram para seus sacos de dormir, emprestados pela Princesa Caroço. Entretanto, Niki não conseguia dormir, então decidiu fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la a dormir.

Saindo do saco de dormir, Niki soltou os cabelos sem medo. Afinal, estavam todos dormindo! Quem a veria de cabelo solto?

**Voz: **Bem que eu desconfiei.

**Niki: ***virando-se, assustada* Pri-Princesa Caroço?

**Princesa Caroço: ***sorriso leve* Princesa Nicole: a princesa do Reino dos Humanos.

**Niki: ***surpresa* Como... como você sabe quem eu sou?

**Princesa Caroço: **Meu pai foi um de seus padrinhos de batizado.

**Niki: ***séria* Oh... é. Não acredito que esqueci desse detalhe.

**Princesa Caroço: **Por que está disfarçada de menino? Não bastava usar roupas normais?

**Niki: **Eu não queria arriscar a ser descoberta pelo desgraçado que destruiu meu reino. Quem garante que ele não sabe que estou viva?

**Princesa Caroço: **É, eu também não me arriscaria. Mas, pelo menos, o Finn está feliz por conhecer outro humano.

**Niki: **Pode manter segredo sobre mim? Eu não quero que isso se espalhe.

Antes de responder, a Princesa Caroço olhou para Finn e Jake, que continuavam dormindo e sem saber de nada.

**Princesa Caroço: **Eu prometo que, da minha boca, não sairá nada. Mas mesmo que eu contasse, não garanto que será tão fácil te encontrar. Você não se comporta feito uma princesa. E também não é muito conhecida na Terra de Ooo.

**Niki: **Eu não fico surpresa com isso. O Reino dos Humanos é meio escondido. Ou era. *bocejando* Ah, agora deu sono.

**Princesa Caroço: **Então vamos voltar pra cama.

No dia seguinte, com todos bem descansados, Finn, Jake e Niki voltaram para o Reino Doce, trazendo os enfeites que a Princesa Jujuba queria.

**Princesa Jujuba: **Agradeço muito por fazerem esse favor pra mim.

**Finn: **Não foi nada, Princesa Jujuba.

**Princesa Jujuba: **Como agradecimento, podem levar. *estendendo três envelopes* São convites para o baile de máscaras daqui a alguns meses.

**Finn, Jake e Niki: **Obrigado, Princesa Jujuba.

Uma vez que o dever foi cumprido, os três voltaram para a casa da árvore.

Perto da hora do almoço, Niki lia um livro sentada no sofá, Jake cozinhava e Finn estava encostado na janela, olhando pra fora. Entretanto, ele não parecia muito feliz, e quando Niki percebeu, foi falar com Jake.

**Niki: **Ei Jake, o que o Finn tem? Parece tão triste!

**Jake: ***suspirando* Deve estar pensando "nela" de novo.

**Niki: **Ela quem?

**Jake: **Na Princesa do Reino do Fogo.

**Niki: **Eu não conheço essa princesa. Quem é ela?

**Jake: **É uma longa história. O Finn gostava da Princesa Jujuba, mas começou a sofrer depois de tantos foras, então eu decidi encontrar uma princesa que tivesse a idade do Finn.

**Niki: **E essa princesa é a Princesa do Reino do Fogo?

**Jake: **Sim. Eu a encontrei com a ajuda de um amigo. Entretanto, ela era uma força de destruição, principalmente quando ficava zangada. E quando eu, disfarçado de Finn, lhe dei um fora, ela me seguiu até a casa da árvore e quase queimou tudo.

**Niki: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Com tantas princesas na idade do Finn, você foi se meter logo com a Princesa do Reino do Fogo? E como o Finn reagiu?

**Jake: **Bom, aconteceram algumas coisas e o Finn se apaixonou por ela, indo atrás dela quando a mesma foi embora. Mas fogo queima, você sabe disso, e a Princesa sempre achava que o Finn estava machucando-a quando apagava suas chamas sem querer. Entretanto, quando o Finn acabou chorando e uma lágrima caiu sobre as chamas da Princesa, esta achou que ele era uma criatura de água, e que por isso os dois nunca poderiam ficar juntos.

**Niki: **Puxa, eu sinto muito pelo Finn. Mas você pode encontrar as outras princesas com a idade dele.

**Finn: ***virando-se, surpreso* Tem outras princesas com a minha idade?

**Niki: ***surpresa* Claro que sim! Várias! Inclusive a Princesa do Reino dos Humanos. _Mas ele não precisa saber que sou eu._

**Finn: ***andando até Niki* Niki, você não pode me falar mais sobre el... Ai!

Distraído, Finn acabou tropeçando e caindo em cima de Niki.

**Finn: **Desculpe. Você está bem?

**Niki: **Sim, estou.

No início, não sentiram nada. Mas quando um estranho calor apoderou-se de ambos, Finn saiu de cima de Niki, tão vermelho quanto ela.

**Jake: ***confuso* Mas o que foi isso?

**Finn: ***sentindo o coração acelerado* _Que calor todo é esse? Parece tão... familiar. Será que é assim que os humanos se sentem perto uns dos outros?_

**Niki: ***com a mão no peito* _Eu nunca senti nada parecido. O que isso significa?_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Alguns dias depois, numa manhã na casa da árvore, Niki e Jake tomavam café juntos, até a primeira estranhar que Finn ainda não tinha aparecido.

**Niki: **Mas que estranho! O Finn não costuma dormir até tão tarde.

**Jake: **Ele foi dormir tarde ontem. Não é nenhuma surpresa. Ah, lá vem ele.

Finn entrou na cozinha, bocejando e ainda sonolento, e sentou-se ao lado de Jake.

**Jake: **Bom dia, bela adormecida. Sabe que, por um instante, achei que dormiria até a hora do almoço?

**Finn: **Jake, nem brinca com isso. Eu tive um sono meio agitado, só isso. Sabe que eu sonhei uma coisa bem estranha?

**Niki: **Todo mundo sonha com coisas estranhas. Eu, por exemplo, já sonhei que estava com 5 metros de altura.

**Jake: **Qual foi o sonho estranho, Finn?

**Finn: **Deixe-me ver... rei e rainha... bebês... Ah, lembrei! Estavam marcando um casamento entre dois bebês humanos, e um deles se chamava Nicole!

Ao ouvir seu nome completo, Niki, que estava bebendo um copo de suco, guspiu tudo pra fora.

**Jake: **Argh! Niki, qual é a sua?

**Niki: ***tossindo* Cof... cof... foi mal, Jake. Foi o susto com o nome.

**Finn: **Então você conhece essa tal de Nicole?

**Niki: **É o nome da Princesa do Reino dos Humanos. E, pelo que vejo, isso não foi um sonho, e sim uma lembrança.

**Finn: **Então a princesa se casou quando bebê?

**Niki: ***indignada* Claro que não! Isso foi quando marcaram o casamento arranjado dela! É algo bastante normal no reino dos humanos.

**Jake: **E como o Finn pode se lembrar de algo desse tipo?

Silêncio.

**Niki: **Isso eu não sei. Vai ver o Finn estava lá.

**Finn: **Mas eu fui encontrado pelos pais do Jake quando ainda era um bebê! Será que isso aconteceu quando eu ainda não os tinha conhecido?

**Jake: **Se isso for verdade, então você ainda vivia com seus pais verdadeiros.

**Finn: **Verdade. *chateado* Pena que não consegui ver o rosto deles no sonho. Me deu uma vontade de conhecê-los...

**Niki: ***confusa* _Isso está muito esquisito. Se o Finn estava lá no dia do meu noivado, então... ele já morou no reino dos humanos?_

**Jake: **Ei Niki!

**Niki: **Huh? Ah, pode falar, Jake.

**Jake: **Você disse que casamento arranjado é algo bem normal no reino dos humanos, não disse?

**Niki: **Disse.

**Jake: **E você também é noivo de alguém?

**Niki: ***sem graça* Sou. Ou fui. Eu deveria me casar quando completasse 18 anos, mas com a destruição do reino dos humanos, não sei se ainda vai ter casamento.

**Finn: **E nem se sua noiva ainda está viva, não é?

**Niki: **É. _Na verdade é noivo, mas realmente não sei se ele ainda está vivo._

De repente, para o espanto de todos, alguém bateu na porta. Antes que alguém fosse abrir, uma carta foi colocada por baixo da porta e, para o espanto de Finn e Jake, Niki levitou a carta até as mãos dela.

**Finn: **Você consegue... levitar as coisas?

**Niki: **Se forem pequenas, sim. No reino dos humanos, todos tem algum poder mágico, resultado de uma explosão que aconteceu há 10 anos atrás. Eu ainda estou aprendendo a controlar os meus.

Enquanto Finn e Jake "digeriam" o que Niki tinha dito, a mesma abriu a carta ao ler o remetente dela. Dava graças a deus por sua dama de companhia ter colocado o sobrenome dela como destinatário na carta, em vez de seu nome completo.

**Jake: ***notando o espanto de Niki* O que tem nessa carta?

**Niki: **Estou sendo convocad-o para uma batalha na arena do reino dos humanos. Uma batalha pelo trono. E como não restam muitos humanos vivos depois do ataque, fui um dos convocados.

**Finn: **Quem são os outros?

**Niki: **Não sei, aqui não diz. Finn, você me ajuda a treinar? Por favor?

Niki fez um olhar pidão para Finn, e este, por alguma razão, ficou vermelho com isso.

**Finn: **_Ele parece tão... fofo! _T-tá, eu te ajudo. Mas pare com isso, por favor!

**Niki: ***sorrindo* Valeu, Finn. Eu vou trocar de roupa e aí começamos.

Niki foi para seu quarto, antes de Finn bater a cabeça na mesa.

**Finn: **Jake, o que está havendo comigo? Por que o Niki está mexendo tanto com a minha cabeça?

**Jake: **Xi, isso é preocupante. Finn, não acha que você está... apaixonado?

**Finn: ***chocado* Pelo Niki? Mas somos do mesmo gênero!

**Jake: **Pode acontecer de dois homens se interessarem um pelo outro, ou duas mulheres. Eu mesmo já achei que tinha algo rolando entre a Marceline e a Princesa Jujuba.

**Finn: ***sério* Você tá brincando, não está? Marceline e Princesa Jujuba? *sorriso debochado* Todos sabem que elas se detestam! _Pelo menos, é isso que aparentam. Mas... e se o Jake estiver certo? _


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Depois de alguns dias, finalmente chegou a hora de batalhar pelo trono do Reino dos Humanos. Finn e Jake haviam treinado Niki para a ocasião, mas tinha algo nisso tudo que estava deixando-os confusos.

**Jake: **O que uma corrida de bigas tem a ver com a batalha pelo trono?

**Niki: **O Reino dos Humanos adora corrida de bigas. Virou até tradição em festivais. Os primeiros 3 colocados na corrida é que disputarão o trono, sendo que o 2º e o 3º colocados lutarão primeiro.

**Finn: **Uau! Que incrível!

Foi somente com a exclamação de Finn que Jake e Niki perceberam que já tinham chegado ao Reino dos Humanos.

**Niki: **Está um pouco destruído, mas o reino continua bonito.

**Voz: **E aí, perdedores? Preparados pra me verem ganhar?

Niki torceu o nariz ao ouvir esta voz. A conhecia muito bem. E ao olhar na direção de onde ela tinha vindo, confirmou suas suspeitas. Uma loira patricinha não parava de se gabar para os outros participantes, dizendo o tempo todo que ia ganhar.

**Niki: ***rosnando* Lizzie...

**Finn: ***ouvindo o rosnado* Conhece ela?

**Niki: **Infelizmente, sim. Ela implica comigo há muitos anos. Mas, aparentemente, ela não parece ter me reconhecido.

E isso era verdade, já que Lizzie tinha passado por eles e sequer mostrou ter reconhecido Niki.

**Niki: ***confusa* _Me pergunto por quê. A última vez que nos vimos foi somente há 3 anos! Não devo ter mudado tanto assim!_

**Lizzie: ***olhando em volta, com desprezo* Esperava que a chata da Princesa Nicole aparecesse, mas não vejo cabelo cacheado há quilômetros.

**Niki: **_Então foi por isso que ela não me reconheceu. Na última vez que nos vimos, meu cabelo era cacheado e eu o usava solto. Sem falar nos vestidos chiques que mamãe comprava pra mim._

Mesmo assim, cada um foi para sua biga quando a trouxeram, sendo que todas haviam sido construídas por pessoas escolhidas pelos competidores. No caso de Niki, esta deixou a construção da biga por conta de sua dama de companhia, que também era muito habilidosa.

**DDC (Dama de Companhia): ***cochichando com Niki* Boa sorte, Princesa. Sei que conseguirá vencer a chata da Lizzie. Ela pode ter pago um profissional, mas ele não é tão bom quanto eu, pode ter certeza.

**Niki: ***cochichando de volta* Valeu, Ashley.

Os participantes também tinham seus co-pilotos, e Niki fez questão de que Finn fosse o dela. Uma vez que o responsável pela corrida deu um mapa do percurso para cada participante, a corrida começou.

Inicialmente, todos estavam empatados, até Lizzie começar a se afastar aos poucos dos outros. Mas muitas das bigas eram equipadas com engenhocas diferentes, e a de Niki não era exceção.

Principalmente quando Ashley quem tinha construído a biga.

**Niki: **Finn, aperta o botão número 4!

Finn não pensou duas vezes antes de apertar. Para seu espanto, era uma catapulta de bola de boliche, sendo que esta acertou a roda da biga de Lizzie, fazendo a própria andar com uma roda só.

**Lizzie: **AH, MAS VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR POR ISSO!

Lizzie não estava nem aí se reconhecia os competidores ou não: ela só queria vencer. E foi com esse pensamento que ela pegou um tronco enorme e jogou no caminho da biga de Niki. Não estragou a biga, mas Finn quase caiu dela com o impacto. E digo quase porque Niki agiu rápido e segurou Finn pelo pulso, puxando-o de volta.

**Finn: **Valeu, Niki.

**Niki: ***sorriso doce* Não foi nada.

**Finn: ***corando* Ahn...

Mesmo com a corrida sendo difícil, e com o percurso cheio de armadilhas, todos continuaram firmes. Incluindo Lizzie, que por estar sem uma roda, fez seu co-piloto bancar a roda e correr junto com a biga.

No final, Niki acabou ganhando a corrida, com um senhor mais velho no 2º lugar e Lizzie no 3º lugar.

**Ashley: ***dando um abraço em Niki* Meus parabéns!

Niki não havia notado, mas Finn estava meio... enciumado. Mesmo assim, os três finalistas, junto com o povo que tinha vindo assistir tudo aquilo, dirigiram-se para um campo de batalha, onde aconteceria a batalha entre Lizzie e o velho.

Enquanto não era sua vez, Niki conversava com Finn.

**Finn: **Nervoso?

**Niki: **Confesso que estou... um pouco. Nunca lutei na frente de tanta gente.

**Finn: **Se lutar do jeito como lutou comigo em nossos treinos, vai se sair bem.

No final, Lizzie acabou ganhando a batalha e deveria lutar com Niki logo em seguida, mas não fez isso. Por causa do estado em que tinha ficado em sua luta contra o homem mais velho, incluindo uma perna quebrada, os juízes decidiram adiar a luta até que Lizzie ficasse boa.

Coincidentemente, a luta final seria logo depois do baile da Princesa Jujuba.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Depois de alguns dias, chegou o dia do baile da Princesa Jujuba. Enquanto Finn se vestia no quarto, Jake conversava com Niki no andar de baixo.

**Jake: **Tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco?

**Niki: **Tenho sim. Não sou muito fã de bailes. Mas caso eu mude de ideia, estou com meu convite.

Niki apontou o convite em cima da mesa, ainda fechado.

**Finn: ***descendo as escadas* Ei rapazes, como eu estou?

Niki perdeu a fala quando viu Finn. Ele estava sem o chapéu, deixando seu cabelo dourado à mostra, e usando um smoking em tons de azul, junto com uma máscara brilhante.

**Jake: **Você tá demais, cara! As princesas vão babar quando te virem, pode ter certeza.

**Finn: ***sem graça* Também não é pra tanto. E você, Niki? O que acha?

**Niki: ***corada* Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer, Finn. Está... ótimo. Sem dúvida.

**Jake: **Então nós podemos ir?

**Finn: **É claro! A gente se vê mais tarde, Niki.

**Niki: **Até mais tarde. E divirtam-se!

Os dois saíram da casa, minutos antes de Niki levantar do sofá e correr pro seu quarto, tirando uma caixa debaixo da cama. Dentro da caixa, havia um vestido recém comprado e alguns produtos de beleza.

**Niki: ***pegando uma máquina de fazer cachos* Hora de ir à uma festa sendo eu mesma.

Na festa, como Jake havia dito, as garotas não tiraram os olhos de Finn quando ele entrou no palácio.

**Jake: **Sorte a sua que eu tenho namorada, viu? Senão estaria morrendo de inveja.

**Finn: **Ah, Jake, para com isso! Também não é pra tanto.

**Princesa Jujuba: ***indo até eles* Finn, Jake, vocês vieram! E você está lindo, Finn.

**Finn: ***sem graça* Obrigado. *olhando em volta* Será que todo mundo já chegou?

Antes que a Princesa Jujuba respondesse alguma coisa, outro convidado entrou no palácio, mas este chocou mais do que Finn. Era uma princesa de cabelos negros cacheados, que usava um vestido e uma máscara, ambos em tons de rosa.

**Jake: **Quem é ela?

**Princesa Jujuba: ***analisando-a da cabeça aos pés* Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que conheço uma princesa com cabelo cacheado. Ah, já lembrei! A princesa do reino dos humanos: Nicole!

**Finn: ***olhos arregalados* A Princesa do reino dos humanos? *corando* _Ela é tão... linda!_

**Niki: ***notando Finn e Jake* _Lá estão eles, junto com a Princesa Jujuba. E estão me olhando! Será que me reconheceram? Melhor eu ir falar com eles. _*aproximando-se, sem graça* Ahn... oi?

**Princesa Jujuba: **Bem vinda, Princesa Nicole. É você, não é? Desculpe, eu não conheço vossa alteza muito bem.

**Niki: **_Ainda bem! _*entregando o convite* Obrigada pelo convite, Princesa Jujuba.

**Princesa Jujuba: **Não foi nada. _Eu a convidei? Com tantos convites que eu enviei, nem me lembro direito. _

De repente, para o espanto de Finn, Jake e Niki, a luz do castelo diminuiu.

**Finn: **O que foi isso?

**Princesa Jujuba: **É hora das danças lentas.

**Jake: **Então eu vocês mais tarde. Vou dançar com a Lady Iris.

**Finn: **Divirta-se, Jake. *virando-se para Niki, sem graça* Er... Princesa Nicole... v-você gostaria de... de dançar comigo?

**Niki: ***levemente corada* Eu adoraria.

Ambos foram para a pista de dança, antes de se posicionarem e começarem a dançar. Mas se eu dissesse que eles não estavam nervosos, eu estaria mentindo. Mesmo assim, Finn tentou puxar assunto.

**Finn: **Sabe... isso é meio estranho.

**Niki: ***confusa* O que é estranho?

**Finn: **Como você pode ser a princesa do reino dos humanos se estão fazendo uma competição pelo trono?

**Niki: **Até onde eu sei, a competição ainda não terminou. E até anunciarem o novo governante, ainda serei a princesa.

**Finn: **Entendi. *pausa* Sabe, eu tenho a impressão de que conheço você.

**Niki: ***nervosa* Ve-verdade?

**Finn: **Sim. Há muito tempo...

Ambos acabaram corando com esta frase e, levados pelo clima, seus rostos se aproximaram e acabaram trocando um beijo. O primeiro beijo de Niki, apesar de Finn não saber que era ela.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Mais tarde, depois da festa, Finn e Jake voltaram pra casa. Niki tinha saído antes deles, para que não desconfiassem de nada. Ainda não estava pronta para contar que era a Princesa Nicole.

Quando os dois chegaram em casa, Niki tentou ser o mais natural possível.

**Niki: **E aí? Como foi a festa?

**Jake: **Foi demais, cara! Pena que você perdeu. O Finn até beijou uma garota enquanto dançava com ela!

**Niki: ***fingindo surpresa* É mesmo? E o que achou?

**Finn: ***sem graça* Confesso que foi... incrível.

**Niki: ***corando levemente* _Então ele também achou isso._

**Finn: **Mas agora estou bastante confuso. Eu... eu acho que estou gostando de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo!

**Niki: ***surpresa "verdadeira"* Eu achei que você já tivesse superado sua paixão pela Princesa do Reino de Fogo.

**Finn: **Não é dela que estou falando. É de outra pessoa. Você não a conhece.

**Jake: **_Na verdade, a conhece bem demais. Quem mais conhece o Niki além do próprio Niki? _*espreguiçando-se* Foi um dia bem longo. Não é melhor ir para a cama, Niki? Amanhã será a batalha final e é melhor você estar bem disposto.

**Niki: **É, você tem razão. Até amanhã, rapazes.

Niki saiu dali, antes de Jake virar-se para Finn e encará-lo com os braços cruzados.

**Jake: **Por que não abre o jogo com ele de uma vez?

**Finn: **Como se ele fosse entender que estou apaixonado por ele e pela Princesa Nicole ao mesmo tempo.

**Jake: **Uma hora você vai ter que falar, Finn! Não pode guardar isso pra sempre!

**Finn: **Uma escolha precisa ser feita, Jake. E eu direi a ele depois que fizer minha escolha.

**Jake: **Eu só espero que seja a escolha certa, e que você não demore muito pra fazê-la.

No dia seguinte, finalmente chegou a hora da batalha final. Apesar de nervosa, Niki tentava não demonstrar enquanto segurava a espada emprestada por Finn. Lizzie, por outro lado, estava bem confiante, e Niki sabia o porquê: a garota era uma das melhores espadachins do Reino dos humanos.

**Lizzie: **Eu desistiria se fosse você. Afinal, eu sou a melhor...

**Niki: **E eu não estou nem aí. Mesmo que você fosse a melhor espadachim da terra de Ooo, eu não desistiria.

**Lizzie: **Você quem pediu por isso. Prepare-se pra implorar por misericórdia.

Quando o sinal foi dado, uma partiu pra cima da outra. Não era permitido usar poderes especiais, então a luta era somente de espadas e combate corpo a corpo. Mas Niki não estava tendo muita facilidade. Mesmo depois de anos, Lizzie ainda era uma excelente espadachim.

**Niki: **_Droga! Se eu continuar assim, vou acabar perdendo! Eu sei que a Lizzie tem pontos fracos, mas a chance de usá-los nesta batalha são muito pequenas! Preciso descobrir um jeito de fazê-la baixar a guarda, nem que seja por uns segundos._

A oportunidade apareceu minutos depois de Niki pensar isso. Ela acabou tropeçando e seu capuz caiu da cabeça, deixando seu rosto visível. Sem o capuz, não foi difícil Lizzie reconhecer quem estava diante dela.

**Lizzie: ***chocada* Vo... você é...

**Niki: **Sim sou eu. *dando uma rasteira* E a vitória é minha.

Uma vez que Lizzie caiu no chão com a rasteira, Niki ficou por cima dela e a imobilizou, ganhando a luta final.

**Finn: ***aproximando-se* Incrível! *ajudando Niki a levantar* Meus parabéns, Niki!

**Niki: **Valeu, Finn.

**Lizzie: ***levantando do chão, irritada* Você é uma trapaceira!

**Niki: ***igualmente irritada* Sou nada! A regra não diz que não dá pra dar uma rasteira.

**Jake: ***confuso* Eu entendi mal ou essa má-perdedora acabou de dizer "trapaceira", com "a"?

Silêncio.

**Niki: **Ahn...

**Ashley: ***aproximando-se* Alteza, você tem que ver isso.

Ashley estendeu um recorte de jornal para Niki, onde mostrava uma matéria de dois dias atrás que surpreendeu a garota.

**Niki: **"Ele" foi preso?

**Ashley: **Sim, o que quer dizer que você já pode parar de se esconder!

**Finn: ***confuso* "Se esconder"?

**Niki: **Sim, Finn. *tirando o moletom* Biologicamente, eu sou uma garota.

Foi um choque para Finn e Jake ao verem Niki de cabelo solto e apenas com a regata que usava por baixo do moletom, deixando à mostra seu verdadeiro gênero.

**Finn: **Você... você é a Princesa Nicole!

**Niki: **Sim.

Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois, até Finn quebrá-lo, parecendo... aliviado.

**Finn: **Ufa, ainda bem! Por um instante, achei que era bissexual!

**Niki: **Peraí, então... você também sentia algo por minha forma masculina?

**Finn: ***sem graça* Pois é. Ainda bem que são a mesma pessoa, senão seria complicado fazer uma escolha.

Rindo, Niki deu um abraço em Finn, antes deste notar que Ashley o olhava com certa... curiosidade.

**Finn: **Que foi?

**Ashley: **Você não vive nos reinos dos humanos, vive? Porque eu tenho a impressão de já ter te visto, e antes mesmo da competição.

**Jake: ***desconfiado* Sabe o que eu acho, Finn? Que antes de meus pais te encontrarem, você vivia no reino dos humanos.

**Finn: **Mas eu era só um bebê!

**Ashley: **É isso, já lembrei! Você é o noivo desaparecido da Niki!

**Niki: ***surpresa* O quê? Sério?

**Ashley: **Os dois são iguaizinhos.

**Jake: **Incrível! Acho que o destino quis, de todas as formas, que vocês ficassem juntos.

Finn e Niki se entreolharam, antes de abrirem sorrisos leves.

**Finn: **É, sem dúvida.

Depois de dizer isso, os dois trocaram seu segundo beijo, sabendo que era só o começo de seu longo relacionamento.

FIM!


End file.
